1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling radiators, with or without fresh air supply, which are hung freely under room ceilings and are used to heat rooms of all types. Heating is carried out predominantly with hot water or steam from a central heating installation, or with cold water in the case of cooling operation, or with hot waste gases from gas or oil burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Customary ceiling radiant-strip heating installations use a broad, beaded or crimped, radiant-plate strip made of sheet metal, into which a pipe register, through which water flows, is welded. To limit the loss of heat, a thermal insulation is often placed to the top of the installation.
Customary directly-heated radiant pipes use a reflector radiating toward the floor, the reflector being irradiated by a heating pipe arranged under it through which hot waste gases from an oil or gas blower or burner flow, and an exhaust fan for causing flow of the gases.
Both of the above-described designs have the disadvantage that the irradiated floor surface is very small in proportion to the hot radiant surface of the ceiling radiators which, given higher heating temperatures, very disadvantageously affects the comfort level of the room.
In addition, the type of manufacturing used in the prior art apparatuses, requiring many structural members welded together--like beaded sheet-metal plates with lateral beveled edges, flow-through pipes and headers, reinforcing strips with mounting holes and frontal plates --is very costly.